


Yuuki Mishima's three days as a Phantom Thief

by pico_chulo



Series: Suou AU + Shuyuu [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demisexual Yuuki Mishima, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff? kinda, M/M, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, asexual akira, no beta we die like men, phantom boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: After obtaining his own Persona, Mishima joins the Phantom Thieves and begins his training. Though fighting alongside his boyfriend and dealing with shadows turns out to be harder than he expected.Warning: Lots and Lots of fawning and flirting. Two gay bois way too into each other.---Takes place before School Festival.Extension/Continuation of Suou AU + Shuyuu (Akira is the son of Persona 2's Katsuya Suou & Maya Amano)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki
Series: Suou AU + Shuyuu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980106
Kudos: 15





	1. Day 1

A lot happened in the 24 hours after Akira’s discharge from the hospital. Akira’s family resumed their busy lives, comfortable with leaving their son in Sojiro’s care. Mishima finally got ungrounded. There was also another new member of the group. Haru Okumura. The daughter of the Okumura who had died. Apparently she had helped the team change her father's heart, but after everything that had happened she stepped away for a bit to process things. She seemed better and the group more than welcomed her in. Mishima, himself, had never actually spoken to Haru. But he had seen her around enough and from what he could tell, she was nice. 

Classes had been way too long. Akira was busy in a private room down the hall working on his makeup exams and to be honest that was all Mishima was thinking about it. He was so consumed with it that he had completely forgotten to take down notes. Mishima secretly hoped that Ann had been paying attention so he could borrow her notes. 

The bell rang and Mishima packed up his things, wondering if Akira was finished or if he should hang around the library until he was done. As he walked out of the classroom, Mishima was pleasantly surprised to see his boyfriend standing there waiting for him with a bright smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Mishima smiled back. "How were your makeup exams?"

Akira sighed, gave a brief shrug and then rubbed the back of his neck. His expression worn out. "Not great. But I made it. Honestly I'm just glad it's over." He answered him. It was understandable. The makeup exam had to squeeze the three days of exams into one. Mishima could hardly deal with them spread out, he couldn't imagine having to face them all at once. 

“So what do you want to do now? I’m sure you must be tired.” Mishima wondered. 

"Not too tired actually. I was thinking we could go somewhere." Akira asked and then looked past Mishima. Mishima turned around to see the other Shujin Phantom Thieves making their way over to them. It took a moment for Mishima to process what was going on.

"Oh you want to go today?" He looked over to the leader. Akira gave an affirmative nod. 

“Is that a problem?” The question was more concerned than it was defensive. It was true that Mishima was a little worried about going into the infamous Mementos, but at the same time he wanted to learn more about his abilities. Mishima shook his head to assure Akira he was ready to go. “Then let’s get going.” 

* * *

“Admin, Welcome to Mementos.” Joker grinned and stretched out his arms in a grand gesture as they walked in. Admin glanced around eyes wide. It was so strange, almost like the normal subway, but distorted and oddly cold. The tunnels seemed like an endless void that was slowly sucking them down further. 

“So this is where you fill the requests…?” Admin still felt a little confused by how everything worked. He looked back to Joker as he received a brief ‘mmhmm’. “Oh your clothes!” Like what had happened in the palace, the group’s clothes had changed. “So that’s what yours look like.”

Admin slowly started to circle around him like a moon in orbit. Seeing his boyfriend’s Phantom Thieves clothes for the first time and in the correct color was surreal. The way it fit and hugged Akira's body made it hard for Admin to look away. _It’s even more sexy in person…_ Admin must have been staring a little too long because Joker quipped to break his thoughts.

“Like what you see?” Admin glanced away as Joker chuckled a little.

To be embarrassed to reply, Admin resumed looking out into the tunnel leading deeper into mementos. 

“This place is just so big. How do you even find targets here?” Admin stepped out on the track.

“Actually it’s pretty easy." Oracle stepped forward. "We just input the name of a target into the nav app and it’ll tell us what floor they’re on.” Oracle explained. 

“Then we just hop into the Mona bus and get moving.” Panther continued.

It made enough sense, but one thing still bugged him.

“So why does Mona turn into a bus?” Admin asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I suppose you could call it another mystery of the metaverse still yet to be discovered." Noir answered him. 

“Yeah try not to think 'bout it too hard. It'll just hurt your head.” Skull told him.

“Of course you’d think so.” Mona remarked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Skull shouted back.

The others smiled a little at the banter. It felt weird being among them, but Admin hoped he would feel more at ease with them over time. 

“Alright enough chatting let's get down to business.” Everyone looked to their leader. “We’ve got four targets to tackle. Let’s move.”

* * *

Mona’s bus was a little crowded with everyone piled in. Queen sat in the driver's seat with Joker into the passenger side. Everyone else settled into the back. Admin tried to join them, but no use they were packed in tight. "Just sit on my lap. We can work something out later." Joker told him, calmly.

"You want me to WHAT?!" Admin choked a little on his words. 

"It's fine. Besides we have to get going. The sooner we tackle these targets the sooner we can get home." Joker justified. Admin sighed in defeat. There was no going around it. Someone had to share a seat and if Admin was honest he could've found himself in an even more uncomfortable position. Reluctantly, he sat into Joker's lap. His face red as Joker tightened his arms around Admin's waist to help stabilize him. 

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Admin whispered to him after Queen had made a sharp turn. Joker tightening his grip around Admin in response.

“Oh no. Not at all.” His teasing tone betrayed him. Admin's face grew even more red as Joker's breath hit the back of his neck. He nearly jumped. The rest of the group tried not to stare too much but couldn't help stifling laughter. They were all amused and sort of fascinated at the couple's dynamic. They had never had a chance to see Joker like this. Well everyone except Mona who was glad to not be able to watch them. 

When they got to the space of the first target, Oracle gave them a heads up. “Joker, the target’s just around the corner.” Oracle informed him as the Mona bus came to a stop in a strange pocket of Mementos. The group filed out. Admin eagerly hopped out. His heart close to giving out from being so close to Joker for so long.

The group gathered for a team huddle.

“Alright. Admin, you’re new, so I’ll explain our strategy. Some of the time we can talk a target down and snag their heart. Other times it escalates into a fight. I’ll go engage first, then if needed I’ll signal for you guys to come in. Got it?”

“Got it.”

As the group settled back, Joker stepped forward. With a proud and focused demeanor. The shadow formed at the center of the room. When Joker was in range, the shadow started to attack.

Joker wasn’t phased at all. It was entrancing. The way he gracefully dodged each attack and countering the swipes with words that Admin couldn't quite catch. At first he hadn't expected anything to come of it, but rather quickly Admin was proven wrong. The shadow eased and actually started to engage in an almost civil conversation with Joker. 

Admin knew that Akira had a silver tongue, but Joker took it to a whole new level. In fact, Admin felt it incredibly attractive. As if he needed one more reason to fall for him more. 

When Admin blinked out of his admiration, the shadow morphed into a small floaty thing. Joker swiped whatever it was and held it in his hand as he walked back to the group. “Pretty cool huh?” Joker asked as Admin ran up to him trying to see what he had. “Got the treasure.”

“That was so cool! How’d you do that?” Admin tried to get a better look, but Joker just held it up slightly out of reach. The treasure had become some kind of golden pen. It must have been worth a lot.

“Sometimes people are more willing to change than others. In those cases, it just takes a few choice words to change a heart. There’s no point in fighting if you don’t need to.” Joker placed the treasure in his pocket.

“So… did you fight my shadow?” Admin asked. Joker signaled a 'kind of'.

“Not really. Yours was easy to talk down.” Joker explained.

“Your shadow didn’t even bat an eye before it was putty in Joker's hand.” Skull laughed and placed an elbow on his shoulder. Admin grew red.

“Yeah practically handed him the treasure.” Panther grinned.

“Ha you’re kidding right?” Admin asked nervously. “Right…?”

An awkward silence.

“It was quite amusing actually.” Fox recounted with a smirk. “I don’t think we’ve ever seen our Joker so flustered on a mission.”

“Yeah he couldn’t even drive straight that day! We had to hand the reigns to Makoto because he was so flustered.” Oracle nudged their leader playfully. It was Joker’s turn to blush.

Amused by his sudden bashfulness, Admin smiled. “You don’t say?” He liked to see the tables turn more often in the future.

“Okay that’s enough.” Joker cleared his throat. “We still have some targets to finish up. Let’s keep moving.”

The group hopped back into the Mona bus. Admin feeling a little more comfortable when sharing a seat with Joker.

* * *

Lucky for the group, the second target went down the same with Joker.

On their way to the third target, the group bumped into a group of shadows. “Everyone let’s go!” Joker shouted. Admin felt Joker roll him off his lap. Admin stumbling out as Joker rushed past him. Before Admin, could get into a fighting stance. Joker held out his hand to signal the group stay back. “I got this.”

The group seemed familiar and huddled by Admin to watch the show. “Oh oh! Watch this!” Skull nudged Admin. Excited for Admin to finally see the real potential of their leader. 

“Come to me! PERSONA!” Joker called out. The enemies were knocked down in one move. Admin lit up at how strong he was. He wondered if he could ever be that strong. Without being able to move, it was time for Joker's second attack. “Finish them!” In another move, a whole other persona was summoned. Admin’s jaw dropped. But the others seemed used to it.

“Pff show off.” Oracle snorted a little.

"Can you blame him? I'd do the same if I could." Skull grinned as Joker finished off the shadows.

“H-He has more than one persona?!” Admin felt almost speechless as the battle ended in flash of fire. The rest of the group grinned, just amused by the new recruits reactions.

Joker strolled back over to them, standing proudly. “How many personas do you have?! How did you do that? Can I do that?!” Admin asked in awe.

Joker answered with a smug tone. “Mm I have 8 right now. I’m not really sure how I can do it and unfortunately no dear Admin.” Joker booped his nose which sent a brief shock to Admin’s cheeks. "Guess you can say I'm one of a kind."

“We call it the wild-card ability.” Mona chimed in, trying to break the two love birds apart. “He can summon countless personas and he seems to be the only who has it.”

“Ooh that’s why you call him Joker. He’s the trump card.” Admin put it together. Joker stood a little prouder.

“You got it dear.” Joker then turned to the group. “Alright everyone there are two targets on this floor. So let’s split into groups. Makoto, take Panther, Mona and Noir. I’ll take Oracle, Fox, Skull and Admin.”

* * *

With that the group split their ways. After a few fights, Admin was getting the hang of it more less. The group was walking on the last stretch till their target. Admin bouncing up and down like a kid beside Joker. Joker maintaining a satisfied and smug smirk as he walked beside his boyfriend. “I can’t believe I’m really a Phantom Thief now!” Admin’s voice echoed faintly off the walls.

“Mmhm and if you shout louder, I’m sure all the shadows on the floor will know it too.” Joker quipped smugly.

Admin quickly grew apologetic. “O-Oh right sorry.”

"Hey." Joker softened a little worried that his tone had been a little too sharp. "Don't worry so much. You're doing great." He softly nudged. Joker immediately softened, not meaning to sound harsh to him.

“Really?” Admin lit up a little. Joker nodded earnestly and the rest of the small team agreed.

“Joker’s right you’re a surprisingly quick learner.” Oracle informed him.

“I am?”

“Perhaps it’s the power of love that has fueled his progress.” Fox noted jokingly. Admin let out a choked noise. In tune with the joke, Joker’s arm shifting to place his arm around Admin’s shoulder. He hummed a little as he pulled him closer.

“What do _you_ think my dear Admin? Is my love that powerful?” Joker leaned in. Starting to plant as many kisses as he could on him. Admin tried to stifle his tickled laughter.

“Stop it!” Admin pushed him off playfully. The act eliciting the rest of the group into laughter.

Admin was quickly learning that Joker was more affectionate and flirtatious than Akira would ever dare to be in public. Admin wondered if it was his change of heart or just the way he behaved in the metaverse. Either way, Joker’s playful attitude was contagious and Admin ended up laughing along too.

The group defeated the target and reunited. The group then exited mementos.

After they returned to the subway, Mishima found himself so fatigued. He leaned against Akira. “Wow that really took a lot out of me.” He sighed. Finding Akira’s shoulder a comfortable place to rest his head.

“Yeah it definitely takes some time to get used to.” Akira agreed with him, not finding it in him to push his boyfriend off of him. 

“Let’s call it a day and we’ll do a brief round of training tomorrow if that’s okay with everyone.” Everyone agreed and the others started to walk away. Mishima, however, continued to lean against Akira. Slightly dozing off until Akira gently tapped him. “Yuuki? Wake up.”

“Mm? I’m awake.” Mishima replied sleepily and straightened up as the two walked. “Take me home?” Mishima asked him softly.

“Oh? I can do that. Too bad I wouldn't be able to stay.” Akira reminded him.

“Walking is enough.” Mishima walked beside him closely as he went home. Immediately blacking out when he returned home. Ignoring the notifications about the Phan-Site on his phone. They could wait for later. 


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admin and Joker team up for training. Admin starts to have doubts.

Despite the linger fatigue, Mishima was more than ready to continue his training as a Phantom Thief.

This time, Joker had the group has split up into small groups for training. More than a little bias, Joker had chosen to pair up with Admin. Though due to Admin’s lack of experience it was probably best that he was paired with the strongest member of the team. The others had expected the two to quickly become a power couple. This wasn’t the exactly the case.

The pair weren’t as in sync as everyone had expected they would be. In comparison to Joker, Admin was hesitant in his decision making. Especially when it came to tag team attacks. Admin tended to trip and miss where the battle was just a dance for Joker. It made Admin wonder how he even managed to save Akira in the first place.

On their way back to meet the group. They ran into an incredibly strong shadow. Trying to be bolder, Admin went in to strike first. “Dantes! Kouga!” He called out expecting a clean shot. Instead, his shot bounced back and scraped him. He stumbled back. “Damn it!” At the opportunity, the shadow struck Admin with a cursed shot. Admin winced as the attack knocked him down. “Ngh, Joker I think it’s resistant to magic.” He pulled himself up onto his knees. But his body was too paralyzed to move.

“I’m on it!”

Admin watched as Joker rushed forward as he pulled out his gun. In a smooth motion, he shot twice and jumped onto it, shooting it once more to take it down completely. As it disintegrated, Joker landed carefully onto the ground. He sighed in relief. Joker glanced over to Admin, who was still on his knees and stunned.

Worriedly, Joker hurried to his side. “You took quite the hit.” He crouched down beside Admin. “Here allow me.” Joker smiled softly and took one of Admin’s blue gloved hands in his. Quietly he summoned one of his many personas and healed him. Admin breathed easy as the pain lifted from him. Joker placed a kiss on Admin's palm. “There we go. All better now.”

“Thanks.” Admin muttered as the two of them got onto their feet. A little ashamed, Admin pulled away a little. “Sorry I can’t be more helpful.” His voice was quiet. Joker frowned.

“Hey it’s not a big deal.” Joker explained. “You can’t get it right all the time.” Joker tried to reassure him. It didn’t seem to ease him any.

“Easy for you to say. You’re so smooth and graceful… Meanwhile I’m just a klutz who always needs to be saved.” Admin explained with a frown. A little ache formed in Joker’s chest, wanting nothing more than to prove his boyfriend wrong.

“We both know you’re more than that.” With a soft step forward, Joker leaned over Admin. His red gloved hand gently coming up to lift Admin’s chin just a little. Forcing him to meet Joker’s stare. Admin’s heart skipped a beat. “You’re so smart and resourceful. You’re the reason I’m still here.” Joker smiled. “So what if you’re a little inexperienced? You just need to patient and believe in yourself more.” Joker whispered.

“But…”

Joker immediately moved his hand away to press a finger to Admin’s lips, sshing him. “No buts.” Admin blinked a little startled by the gesture. “Trust me. You got this.” Joker quickly left a peck on Admin’s forehead. Admin let out a sigh and felt a little better.

“Thanks… babe.” Admin spoke softly. Joker perked up with a smile. The words pleased some part of Joker.

“Babe? Mm I like that the sound of that.” Admin tried to hide his embarrassment. Joker grinned as he stepped back.

“Let’s just get back to the group.” Admin reminded him. Joker nodded and then offered his arm.

“Care to humor me then?” Joker offered him his arm. Admin reluctantly linked his arm In his. It felt nice, but it was still strange for the two to be so affectionate outside the privacy of the room.

When they reunited with the group at the center of the floor everyone was exhausted. “Great Job team, time to head back for the day.” Everyone slowly loaded into Mona.

As Admin sat on Joker's lap again, he spoke to Mona, a little curious. “Mona are you sure you can’t get a little bigger?”

“Trust me you think I haven’t tried?” Mona muttered through the radio. "For now it looks like we're stuck with it." 

“Pff Joker doesn’t seem too bothered by it.” Oracle teased.

“Who knew Joker was such a softy.” Panther commented.

“You’re tellin’ me it’s a little too much if you ask me.” Skull sighed.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t even get a girl to talk to you.” Panther snapped.

“Ugh Why you gotta bring that up?” Skull groaned.

“Alright Alright enough fighting.” Queen told the group. Behind him, Admin could feel Joker bury his face into his back. Unsure of whether it was for comfort or to hide his embarrassment. Maybe it was both. 

* * *

Back in the real world, Mishima and Akira were walking through the train station. Mishima wanting to link his arm in to Akira’s again. But this was the real world and Mishima wasn’t quite ready for the stares and the consequences then.

That night while Mishima was resting in his bed, his body aching, he started to sift through the Phan-Site.

In his busy Phantom Thieves acts, he realized that he had neglected his creation. It dawned on him that it had been his responsibility. He loved being there with the Phantom Thieves. But as he read the requests of people and how much everyone enjoyed the Phan-Site as a haven and a way to communicate to the Phantom Thieves, he realized that he couldn’t turn away from that. Which meant one thing. He would have to leave the Phantom Thieves front lines. It hurt to turn down the wrong thing he wanted so badly, but it was the right thing to do. He promised to tell Joker when he could.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admin says his farewell to his field work with the Phantom Thieves

The next day would Admin’s last day on the front lines, at least for the foreseeable future. Mishima was quiet as they crossed over to Mementos. He was even quieter as they journeyed down to Mementos on a scouting mission to explore the next section.

The group had stopped in a safe room when Joker finally pulled Admin aside in the space beside the safe room.

“Is something wrong? You’ve been… distracted today.” Joker asked. Admin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of how to bring up his decision.

“Actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you something…” Admin began. He turned to face him. “I’ve thought about it a lot and though I love being with you on the frontlines… I think it’s best if I stay in the real world.” Admin continued gathering some strength. As much as it hurt to admit out loud to Joker, it needed to be said. “I think my place is back in the real world, giving requests and managing the Phan-Site.”

“I see.” Joker’s tone seemed disappointed, but he didn’t discourage his confession. It was Admin’s decision after all. “Are you sure?”

Admin's voice was so sure as he nodded. “I am.” 

A moment of silence passed before Joker gave a brief reply, trying not to sound bothered. “Alright then.” Though, Admin noticed that he was almost pouting. 

“Oh! But it’s not like I’m giving up completely!” Admin tried to reassure him. “If you ever need me, I’ll be right by your side Joker. Ok?” He smiled a little.

Joker’s expression shifted into a pleased smirk. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The space between them closed just a little. “Though I’ll admit I was tempted to keep coming here with you though.” His voice softened to an almost husk whisper. His hands reaching out to Joker’s chest and running up to his shoulders. Probably the last time in a while, before Admin could see him like this up close. The contact stunned Joker a little. “The way you fight shadows is… kind of sexy.” Admin admitted, allowing his hands come up to Joker’s collar. Playing with it a little. 

Now amused by Admin’s affections, Joker tilted his head with a softer smirk. “Sexy?”

“You know what I mean it's attractive! Hot!" Admin quieted and removed his hands from Joker as soon as he heard it leave his lips. His face red up his mask. “I guess what I'm trying to say is that its... _v_ _ery_ satisfying to watch you work.”

“So you were staring after all. Mm.” Joker was more amused by the confession than Admin had expected.

“W-Was I that obvious?” He blushed even harder and looked down. Joker chuckled a hand slipped under his boyfriend’s chin. Sending a warm shock straight through his boyfriend.

“Practically drooling _darling._ ” Teasing him even more, Joker leaned in just a couple of inches from him. Admin tried to huff at the accusation, but it escaped him. His heart racing from how close the two were. The world around them disappearing as Joker snuck his arms wrapped around him. “But I don’t mind.”

In a swift motion, Admin felt himself fall. Admin squeaked as Joker brought him into a romantic dip. Quickly securing his arms around Joker’s neck to keep himself from falling to the ground.

Almost speechless, Admin found himself staring up to Joker. A dark handsome gaze, dark locks a little messy from the fighting. It was almost too much for Admin. “I love you My Admin.”

“O-Oh.” Admin closed his eyes as Joker leaned down. An eagerness to get just one kiss like this.

A well-placed cough startled the two of them, before their lips could meet. 

Joker let go of Admin. The other phantom thief subsequently snagging onto Joker as he fell. Both of them ending up falling onto the ground. Joker onto Admin. Embarrassed they crawled apart. They had gotten so wrapped into each other that they had forgotten where they were. 

Joker cleared his throat. “Right sorry.” He pulled himself up. He quickly shifted back into his leader persona. “Great work team. Let’s load up and head back to the entrance. We can talk more about our future plans there.” The team turned around. He offered his hand to help Admin back onto his feet. “Let’s get you back to where you belong alright?” Joker smiled. Admin nodded.

“Just one last thing.” Admin leaned up to cup Joker's face. Eagerly sneaking a quick and deep kiss onto Joker’s lips. When they pulled away, it was Joker’s turn to be a little loss for words. “I love you too Joker. Let's kiss another time, alright?” Joker’s eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend smirking for the first time. Something he never knew he wanted to see. Admin pulled away and hurried over to meet the others. Joker grinned wider and hurried after him. They both had their places now and even more they had each other. 


End file.
